Johnny's Gonna Lose That Girl
by ARega1s
Summary: Where in the world are Danny and Kitty and why is Johnny so hell bent on getting her back? Rated M for language and sex


**Johnny's Gonna Lose That Girl**

 **Hey guys. For those of you that have graciously stuck with me through the many stories I have published, you may know that every August 29th is my birthday and that I post an update on that day as both a gift to myself and a gift to you, the readers. This year, I wanted to try something special. I'm going to try (emphasis on try) to post a one-shot every week of August for you guys, ending on my birthday. I'm going to try and make each one-shot from a different FanFic universe, so hopefully you won't mind. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Johnny's Realm, 7:30 AM*****

Inside an extremely grungy and messy ghost realm lived one Johnny 13. While most ghosts would call it a pig stye, uninhabitable, and unfit for living in (dying in? unliving in?), he called it home.

Currently, he was lounging on his filthy couch, eating some week old pizza from one of the many boxes that littered the floor. Pulling out his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he was frustrated to see that he had received no new messages.

"Where the fuck is that bitch?" He growled before resting the phone on his chest and taking another bite of pizza.

"I told Phantom to trick her into coming back to me but she has yet to drop me a single text." He continued, mouth full of food and talking to nobody in particular.

Johnny was having a bad week, to put things mildly. It had started off well enough. Worked on his bike, got in a couple rounds with Kitty, and lounged around his realm. Then things went south when his girlfriend/steady piece of ass discovered that he was trying to sext with Ember.

"Did you think Ember wouldn't tell me about the dirty texts and pics you've been sending her?" She had asked him.

"She's lying!" The biker replied, "Who are you going to believe? Me or that one hit wonder?"

Apparently, she believed Ember over his attempted lie. After that, things had been lonely for a few days. No sex to satiate his libido and no luck in finding Kitty. It wasn't until four days ago that he finally found out where Kitty was.

"Phantom." Johnny growled after swallowing another bite of his snack. The hero had earned his ire with hid hindering in the hunt for Kitty and later when he discovered he was dating her.

Part of him wanted to beat the shit out of the kid for taking his steady tail from him. Surprisingly, though, the biker managed to reign in his vengeance and come up with a plan. Going to Phantom when he felt he was alone and in private, he came up with a sob story about regretting cheating on Kitty, blah blah blah, could he help him get her back.

To his amusement, the kid seemed to buy the lie, saying he would think it over. Doing his best to hide his glee, the biker gave him his phone number so they could set up a plan before he and his shadow retreated back into the Ghost Zone.

Now, though, he had received no reply from either Phantom or Kitty. Nothing on the first day. Second day he got bored, tried his luck with Spectra and struck out. Third day was more nothing. Bringing him to the present, his frustration and annoyance had built up to new heights.

Unable to take the wait any longer, the biker popped the last bit of pizza into his mouth before jumping off the couch and walking to his garage. It was time to find those two and get back his girlfriend/steady tail.

Powering up his bike and revving the engine, Johnny burst out of his garage like a bat outta Hell. Thinking he would try looking through the Zone before entering the Human Realm, he zoomed past floating rock and realm door.

After five minutes of riding past that boring scenery, his eyes caught a glimpse of dancing blue fire.

"Hey, Ember." Johnny said as he stopped his bike in front of her.

"Go away, Johnny. I'm not going to sext you or have sex with you." The ghostly rocker said as she tuned her guitar.

"You hurt me, Ember. Would I really be that shallow to ask those things of you?" He responded in mock hurt.

"Yes. You already did and lost Kitty because of it." She countered bluntly.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Johnny thought it best to get to the point of this conversation.

"Have you seen Kitty lately?"

"Nope." The rocker replied, now finished with her tuning and giving the biker an annoyed look.

"Can you help me find her?" He asked, his patience running thin.

"I don't think so." Ember said, now giving him a mocking grin.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Kitty deserves better than your cheating ass."

Not liking the insults he was receiving, Johnny was ready to snap his fingers and summon his shadow.

Quicker than he could react, however, Ember had her guitar at the ready.

"I would think over my next course of action really carefully if I were you, Johnny Boy. I can promise you that I can beat you and your little shadow all across the Zone."

Thinking that it would be better not to test his luck, the biker sped off the Portal to try his luck in the Human Realm.

"Coward." Ember chuckled to herself before sitting back down on the rock. "He'll never find them."

 *****10 AM, Casper High*****

As the tardy bell rang, Mr. Lancer looked over his class. His star students were sitting up front, the average students were in the middle. The so called 'A-Listers'...

The classroom door opened, allowing Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina to enter noisily and head for the rear of the classroom.

"What was with you last week, Paulina?" Mr. Baxter asked Ms. Sanchez. "We saw you hanging out with Fenturd and his loser friends over the weekend after the water park ghost attack."

"I don't remember." The Latina replied, giving the football star a frustrated look. "The weekend is a little fuzzy for me."

"If you are finished with your trivial conversation of the weekend, I suggest you four find your seats. All of you are marked tardy and, Mr. Baxter, I don't want to hear anymore insults from you about your peers."

"Give me a break, Mr. Lancer. Fenton and his friends are just a bunch of losers. I'm the captain of the football team. You wouldn't want to stunt my playing abilities by giving me bad grades."

The teacher's brows furrowed before replying. "The only way your grades affect you ability to play football is if you weren't able to maintain the minimum GPA that is required of all athletes which, if I may say, you are barely holding. Next, I just happened to be a loser like those you mock. As a matter of fact, your father called me that when we were students here at Casper High. And do you know what my teacher did to your father?"

Dash was now starting to sweat at what the teacher was implying.

"Let him off with a light warning?"

This caused the teacher to smirk.

"No. He gave him detention on the day of his next game, which is exactly what I will be doing to you."

The football player groaned, giving the balding man the stink eye, before going to his seat.

"Now that we have dealt with that little interruption, let us do roll, shall we?"

Picking up his clip board, the teacher began to rattle off the names of his students. It wasn't until he reached the Fs that he noticed who was missing."

"Fenton?...Fenton?...Fenton?" Mr. Lancer called before looking up from his sheet. Gazing around the class he couldn't find Daniel Fenton. Turning to one of the boy's few friends, he asked, "Ms. Manson, would you happen to know where Mr. Fenton is?"

To his surprise, the girl shook her head no.

"We haven't seen Danny all day."

This puzzled the teacher. It wasn't unusual for the boy to come in tardy, his excuses ranging from using the restroom to random bouts of sickness. He hadn't, however, skipped school all together.

Marking him down as 'absent' Mr. Lancer finished off the roll.

Unknown to the class, a ghostly biker was invisibly watching the classroom. If someone were to ask him how he felt about this information, Johnny would say he was pretty fucking pissed. An idea forming, Johnny became visible.

"School's out, bitches." The biker said, cocky grin on his face. "Shadow, grab the loser friends. I'll get the Mexican chick."

Quick as a flash, the inky black ghost captured Tucker and Sam before they could escape with the rest of their classmates and phased them to the school's roof. Johnny darted towards Paulina and scooped the girl up in his arms.

"I'm not Mexican, pendejo! I'm Cuban!" Paulina screamed as she and her captor phased through the building.

Once on the roof, he looked to his right and saw Shadow had enveloped Phantom's friends so that only their heads were visible.

"Hold 'em, Shadow. I'll deal with them after this bitch." Johnny said.

Turning to the Latina girl, Johnny saw that she was extremely displeased and annoyed at the turn of events. Quicker than he could react, Paulina spat in his face, scoring a hit in his right eye.

To her surprise and slight fear, the ghost began to chuckle while lazily whipping the saliva from his eye.

"So you want to do this the hard way, Kitty? We can do this the hard way." The biker said before he back handed her across her the face.

Paulina cried out in pain, clutching at the growing print on her right cheek.

"Come on, Kitty. If you don't want this girl to get hurt anymore, then come out now." Johnny demanded as he roughly pulled the girl to her feet.

"I don't know who you're talking to but I have nothing to do with this." The girl said, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Fine. Guess I'll have to pull you out myself." The biker growled before shoving his intangible hand into the girl, trying to pull out his girlfriend...only to discover that the girl wasn't being possessed at all.

"Oh..." Johnny nervously chuckled. "Guess Kitty wasn't possessing you after all."

He awkwardly dusted her off and tried giving her an apologetic look. Paulina simply glared at him before smacking him across the face and storming to the roof access door that would take her downstairs.

"Bitch." The biker muttered to himself before turning to look at his other captives. "So, where is Phantom?"

"We don't know! We haven't seen him all day!" Tucker said, trying to free himself from the ghostly shadow.

"Even if we did know, do you think we'd tell you?" Sam added.

"Look. I want Phantom to tell me what he's done with my girlfriend..."

"The one you tried beating out of Paulina?" The goth interjected.

Johnny glared at her but continued what he had been saying. "She's been missing for over a week and I want her back. I tried getting Phantom to help me but he hasn't done anything and I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Maybe he knew how terribly you've been treating her?" Tucker suggested.

The biker had enough. If he wanted to hear someone whine and bitch at him, he would prefer it was Kitty. That way, he at least had a chance at some make up sex.

"Shadow, squeeze." Johnny commanded.

The inky black ghost complied and began to tighten its grip on the two teens.

"You're...going...to kill us?" Tucker gasped.

"No. Knowing Phantom, he'll come swooping in to save you."

Right as he said this, there was a blinding flash of light from behind the ghostly shadow. It shrieked before it was sucked into the Fenton Thermos, bane of every ghost in the Zone. As the two outcasts fell to the ground, gasping for air, Johnny saw that their savior was...Jazz Fenton?

"What? No! Give me my shadow back! I want to talk to Phantom!" The biker exclaimed.

"I'll give you one chance to flee back to the Ghost Zone before I reunite you and your shadow in the thermos." The eldest Fenton said in a serious tone.

Seeing that he had no other option, Johnny got on his bike before zooming off the roof and turning invisible.

Sighing in relief, Jazz turned to look at her brother's friends. "You two ok?"

"Of course we are." Tucker said, puffing out his chest. "It would take a lot more to take out Tucker Foley."

"Like a salad?" Sam asked.

As the geek shuddered at the mere mention of the dish, the goth turned to look at the redhead. "Thanks for the save."

"No worries. I heard that ghost had attacked and thought my brother's friends could use some help." She said. "So...You guys haven't seen Danny?"

This surprised the two outcasts.

"We thought you would know where he was. We haven't seen him all day." Tucker said.

"Nope." Jazz answered. "He was gone when I left the house. I had assumed that he was either fighting a ghost and would get to school later or simply meet up with you two. Has he called or texted either of you?"

The friends shook their heads no.

"Something weird is going on. First Danny acting weird and dating Paulina. Today, she is back to normal but Danny is missing. Just now, Johnny 13 kidnaps us in an attempt to find Kitty and Danny."

Jazz Fenton, being the intelligent girl that she was, began putting together the clues she was receiving from the two. The conclusion she was getting to was...odd but was the only rational idea she had at the moment.

"Well, we need to find Danny. If what I just saw is any indication of what Johnny has planned for him, we should begin our search now."

Sam nodded her head in agreement but Tucker was slightly hesitant.

"What about classes? We can't just skip out."

This stumped the group for a few minutes until Sam got an idea. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed a number before speaking.

"Jeeves? This is Sam. Would you kindly call the school and tell them neither I nor my friends can attend classes for the remainder of the day? Yeah, just say that we fled the school after we were captured by the ghosts and won't be returning. Thank you, Jeeves."

Hanging up the phone, Sam turned to her friends and said, "Now we have our excuse, lets go find our friend."

With that, the three went to the rooftop stairwell and stealthily exited the school before making their way towards Fenton Works. Unknown to the group, they were being followed by an invisible Johnny 13.

"That's right, kiddos. Lead me to Phantom."

After a ten minute walk, the teens made it to the Fenton residence. Jazz cautiously peeked in, straining her ears to hear the telltale sounds of heavy machinery or chatter. Hearing nothing, she motioned for Sam and Tucker to follow her in.

"Ok. All we need to do is borrow the Specter Speeder and we can begin the search for Danny." Sam said as they made their way down to the empty lab.

"But how are we going to find him? The Ghost Zone is huge and he could be anywhere."

"I think I might have an idea." Jazz said as she walked over to one of the many workbenches where her parents created and tested new anti-ghost weaponry and technology. Once she found what she was looking for, she turned around to show the others...a boomerang?

"What?" Tucker and Sam asked in confusion.

"It is a prototype ghost tracker my parents have been working on. The eloquently named Booo-merang." Jazz explained.

"How does it work?" Sam asked, giving the device a skeptical look.

"Oh, that reminds me. Be right back." The redhead said, shoving the device into Tucker's hands before rushing back upstairs.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder." Tucker said as he inspected the Booo-merang.

"I'm still confused about something. If Kitty was possessing Paulina when they started 'dating', why didn't Danny dump her once Johnny confronted him?" The goth asked.

"Someone jealous?" Tucker teased.

"Shut up, Tucker! This is serious!" Sam chastised.

"I was being serious. You're jealous of Kitty for going out with Danny." The techno geek continued.

Before the goth could retaliate, Jazz returned to the basement, clutching a lock of black hair.

"The Booo-merang needs a DNA sample before it can track down the ghost we want to find." The redhead said, inserting the hair into a small slot before closing it. The device beeped before a green light flashed on.

With that, the group walked over to the Specter Speeder and climbed in. Jazz sat in the drivers seat, Tucker climbed into the back, and Sam hopped into the passenger seat.

"Please state password." The voice of Jack Fenton said from one of the speakers.

Jazz sighed before saying "Fudge."

"Access granted."

"Really?" Tucker asked as the speeder hummed to life.

"Don't ask." Jazz said as she performed a final systems check. Once she was satisfied, she tossed the Booo-merang towards the portal. The device flew into the Zone but did not return. Closing the top, the speeder took off from the ground before following after the Booo-merang into the Ghost Zone. As soon as the speeder entered the Zone, an invisible Johnny 13 became visible again.

"That's right. Lead me to Phantom." He chuckled before kicking his bike into gear and following after the group.

 *****30 Minutes Later, in the Ghost Zone*****

"So I told Skulker there was no way in Hell that I would drop by Walker's Prison to give him a conjugal visit." Ember told her friend, Penelope Spectra.

"Idiot." The misery ghost said. "Doesn't he realize that if you were to try that, Walker would just toss you in prison with him?"

"Of course not." The rocker replied. "Besides, I wasn't looking forward to his metal dick being stuffed in me."

"So that's how you two do it." Penelope mused.

"Yeah. So how are you and Bertrand getting along?"

"Eh, could be worse. He isn't very creative when it comes to dates but overall things are..."

***SMACK***

Penelope felt something hard and metallic strike the back of her head.

"What the Hell?" She asked, rubbing the sore spot before looking around to see what had hit her. She was confused when she saw a metal boomerang flying away from them. She didn't have much time to dwell on that as the Specter Speeder zoomed over their heads in pursuit of the flying metal object. Seconds later, Johnny 13 was chasing after them on his motorcycle.

"Heh. All we need is an angry mob and the theme song playing in the background and we would have the perfect Benny Hill chase scene." Spectra chuckled before turning to look at her friend.

Instead of finding an amused grin on her friends face, she found a look of deep thought and concern.

"Something tells me that I'm not going to like the reason that you have that look on your face."

Ember nodded her head in confirmation.

Penelope sighed. There went her plans of having a relaxing day.

"I'll bite. How does the Ghost Child's friends and Johnny 13 following a boomerang affect us?"

The rocker looked like she was conflicted in deciding how to break whatever form of news to her.

"It doesn't necessarily affect us but rather some people that we both know."

The misery ghost wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Well, who does it affect?"

Ember mumbled something that the redhead couldn't hear.

"Speak up!" Spectra said, starting to get annoyed.

"Kitty and Danny." Ember replied.

The misery ghost was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just heard.

"What?" She asked.

"If my hunch is correct, Phantom's sister, friends, and Johnny are trying to find Danny and they will find him with Kitty."

Spectra took a deep breath before exhaling.

"How did this happen?"

"Remember last week when Kitty broke up with Johnny because he was trying to get nudes from me and sext me?" Ember asked.

"He tried the same thing with me two days ago. I didn't think he would stoop so low after already being caught." Penelope added.

"Yeah. Well, she decided to try her luck and find a new boyfriend. One that would love her only, treat her with respect, and never go behind her back."

"So she chose Phantom? Our enemy?" The misery ghost said skeptically.

"Technically," The rocker replied, using air quotes. "she doesn't have any grudge against him because he never wronged her or earned her scorn."

Knowing that there would be a story behind this, Spectra reluctantly asked, "So how did they get together?"

"Originally, Kitty possessed the Ghost Boy's human crush. The Latina girl. Eventually, though, she revealed herself to him."

"And he didn't reject her once he found out?" Penelope interjected, giving her friend a skeptical look.

"He said that he was originally worried that this was some plot on Johnny's part to try and hurt him but Kitty explained the situation to and Johnny's infidelity to him."

"Wait. You were able to talk to both Kitty and the Ghost Child about this?" The misery ghost asked.

"That comes later." The rocker answered, her cheeks blushing a little before continuing her story.

"So a couple of days later, Johnny comes to Amity and confronts Danny. He asked him to help him find Kitty. Johnny tried to downplay his cheating and claimed that it was a mistake he regretted."

"I take it Danny ignored him?" Penelope guessed.

"Yup." Ember replied.

"So now I know how they got together and understand why it concerns us if that group finds our girlfriend and her new lover. That doesn't, however, explain how you discovered them together."

Penelope was puzzled when she saw her friend chuckle while her cheeks turned pink.

"Let's just say I caught them dancing the horizontal mambo."

It took Spectra a few seconds to process this new information before she exclaimed, "You caught them fucking?!"

"Shhhh!" The rocker hissed, checking their surroundings to make sure nobody had heard her exclamation.

"But...He's like 14, maybe 15." The misery ghost said, trying to comprehend this new information.

"Ugh." The rocker sighed. "Why are you so caught up on the minor details? I think they are cute together. The damsel leaving her unfaithful boyfriend and finding new love with the boyfriend's archenemy."

"You've been reading Kitty's romance novels, haven't you?" Spectra asked.

Ember simply ignored her friend's comment.

"So...Shouldn't we be trying to find Kitty and Danny before his sister, friends, and Johnny do?" The misery ghost continued.

"Oh shit!" Ember said, realizing that her friend was correct.

Quickly making sure that her guitar was securely strapped to her back, the rocker grabbed her friend's shoulder before teleporting them away in a whirlwind of flames.

"Someday I want an awesome teleportation power like that." Penelope huffed.

"Who knows. Maybe someday you'll..." The rocker started to say before something struck her forehead.

"God damnit! That hurt." She said, rubbing the sore spot before looking around to see what hit her. Turning around, she saw that they were in front of Kitty's Realm Door. It was the same as every other realm door except that her name was written in beautiful cursive on a brass plaque in the center of the door and the boomerang was seemingly glued to the wooden surface.

"So if their ghost tracker made it here, then that means..." Ember began to say.

At that moment, the two ghostly ladies heard the rumble of the Specter Speeder behind them. Tuning around, they saw the speeder hovering before them. Inside, they could see a frustrated looking Sam, an aroused looking Tucker, and a worried looking Jazz.

"What are you two bimbos doing here and whose realm is that?" Sam demanded through the speeder's speakers.

"Who are you calling bimbos, bitch?" Ember fired back, slinging her guitar around and ready to fire off an attack.

"Wait!" Penelope said, floating in between her friend and the speeder. "This is Kitty's realm. The reason we are here is because we were hoping to check up on her."

"That still doesn't explain why Danny would be in her realm. They're supposed to be enemies" The goth continued.

Before either Penelope or Ember could answer, Johnny finally arrived.

"Finally caught up to you fuckers." The biker said. "Now, where is Kitty and Phantom?"

"Fuck off, Johnny! Kitty left you so just leave her alone." The fiery rocker replied.

"Shut up, Ember. I won't let that bitch leave me. Now are you going to tell me where they are or am I going to have to make you?"

Ember's temper was blazing but she knew better than to go into a fight without a clear head.

"Can you take care of them while I deal with Johnny Boy?" She asked her friend.

"No problem." Penelope said.

Nodding, Ember fired off a musical fist at the biker ghost. Johnny dodged the attack before speeding off with Ember in hot pursuit.

Seeing that there was only one ghost between them and the realm door, Sam started to turn on the Specter Speeder's weapon systems.

"Wait!" Jazz said, causing the goth to pause.

"Why? We are so close to finding out why they have Danny in Kitty's realm." Sam said, frustration evident in her voice.

"Just let me talk to her. I might be able to talk her into seeing Danny without a fight?" Jazz replied.

"Why negotiate when we have enough power to beat her? Do you really want her to stall long enough for Ember to return after she beats Johnny?" Sam countered.

"Just give me a chance. If my hunch is correct, fighting with us is the last thing they want to do." The redhead pleaded.

"Fine." The goth huffed. "But I'm keeping the weapons ready in case we need to fight."

Nodding her head, Jazz looked through the windshield at the cautious Spectra before grabbing the microphone for the speakers.

"Please. My little brother has been missing all day and we are worried about him. Is he in there with Kitty?" The redhead asked.

The misery ghost relaxed slightly before nodding her head.

Letting out a sighed, Jazz worked up the courage to ask her next question.

"Have Danny and Kitty?...Are they?..." The eldest Fenton tried asking.

Knowing what the girl was implying, Penelope Spectra cracked a sly grin before nodding her head.

"Jazz...What are you talking about?" Tucker asked, giving the redhead an inquisitive look."

"You know something, Jazz. What have Danny and Kitty been doing?" Sam added, annoyed at not knowing what the sister's thoughts were.

 *****Meanwhile, in Kitty's Realm*****

Groggily, Kitty woke up. Dull thuds and explosions could be heard from outside her realm.

Rapidly blinking the sleep out of her eyes, the green haired ghost checked her surroundings. Currently, she was in her bedroom. More specifically, she was lying naked on top of her new and equally naked boyfriend. As the memories of the previous night and early morning returned to her, the biker girl couldn't help the smile blooming on her face.

"Wakey, wakey, Danny." Kitty cooed, peppering his face with butterfly kisses.

Danny Fenton began to stir from his slumber, smiling as he felt his new girlfriend's ministrations.

"Morning, Kitten." The black haired boy said, his eyes flickering open before gazing upon the girl lying on his chest. "What woke you up?"

"Some jerk outside is blowing shit up and making a racket." She huffed. The biker girl sat up on his chest and ran her fingers through he short, green locks.

Not for the first time, Danny admired the biker girl's body. Standing, she was an inch shorter than Danny. She had a petite figure, A-cup breasts, a cute little bum, and a tuft of curly green pubic hair on her pubic mound.

While other's might not find as much interest in her because she did not have a traditional beauty *cough* Johnny *cough*, she had a more subtle beauty. The kind of beauty that you wouldn't notice unless she alone by herself. The kind of beauty that grows as you get to know her both in mind and in body. The kind of beauty that, once you notice it and understand how beautiful she truly is, you would do anything to keep her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kitty giggled.

"I'm just asking myself how I got so lucky to have you as a girlfriend." He answered, his hands lazily trailing up and down her legs.

"Because, you were what I wanted." She answered, cheekily grinning at him.

"Really?" Danny chuckled. "What about me did you like so much?"

"For one, you are the perfect mix of gentleman and goofball that I like." Kitty said, ruffling his hair for emphasis.

"Why thank you, my dear." The boy answered in his most ridiculous version of an upper class twit. "I must say you are quite a dish yourself."

This caused the two to break down laughing from the situation.

"What else do you like?" Danny asked once they had calmed down.

"From day one you have been honest with me. You never put on false airs to seduce me. You wanted to know me without expecting much in return." Kitty continued.

"I thought being honest would be the best option for me. You are my first, hopefully only, girlfriend and I don't want to scare you or push you away because of lies." He replied.

"I know." She said softly, caressing his cheek. "I love you all the more because of it."

"So what else is there?" Danny asked.

"Well..." Kitty began, a sly grin coming to her face. "You are quite handsome and you have been spoiling me rotten."

"Oh, I see." Danny chuckled. "Am I your sugar daddy?"

Playfully, his hands moved to her sides and he began tickling the biker girl.

"Danny! Stop!" Kitty squealed, laughter bubbling out of her as she tried to wriggle out of Danny's grasp. Thinking fast, she began to return the favor and went for his sensitive spots as well.

For a few moments, the room was full of their laughter as they rolled around on the bed, each trying to get the upper hand over the other.

Eventually, Kitty ended up on top of Danny again. Both were panting deeply, their sides aching. Once she felt recovered enough, the green haired ghost peered down at Danny before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. It started out chaste but eventually became heated and full of passion. Both were moaning into the other's mouths, their tongues dancing together.

After a few minutes of making out, Kitty began to chuckle. Separating from their kiss, she gave the black haired boy a knowing smile.

"Someone is excited." The biker girl purred in his ear while gently stroking his erect manhood.

Wordlessly, Danny nodded before leaning forward and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck to her breasts. Once he arrived at his desired destination, his lips latched onto her right nipple and began to suckle.

Kitty moaned in pleasure. Danny knew exactly what she liked. Johnny would never play with her breasts saying, "There is no point in me sucking on those mosquito bite tits." Danny, however, did it without her even asking.

"Yes, Danny!" Kitty cooed as the boy continued his labor of love. Her hips began to rock back and forth on his lap, the lips of her sex stimulating his penis.

"Kitty." Danny moaned as his lips separated from her breasts.

"Ready to please this pussy cat?" The biker girl whispered in his ear.

His only response was to capture her lips again. Taking that as a yes, Kitty gently grabbed his manhood and slowly sheathed it into her folds. The two lovers groaned in pleasure. After a few seconds, the green haired ghost began to make love to her boyfriend, slowly moving her hips back and forth.

Danny's hands glided down her back and settled on her hips, guiding her ministrations. Kitty's hands rested on his chest to balance herself.

The two lost track of time as they continued to love each other. The only real indication of time past was when Danny neared his climax.

"Kitten...I'm gonna cum!" The black haired boy panted.

"Me too, Danny! Me too!" She cooed before leaning down and capturing his lips.

Three more bucks of her hips brought the two over the edge into ecstasy. The walls of her sex milked Danny of his cum, filling her womb to the brim.

As soon as they came off their momentary high, Kitty plopped onto his chest, her head nuzzling into the right side of his neck. The two were panting deeply, trying to catch their breath. Had they continued doing so for a few seconds more, they might have missed the audible click of Kitty's bedroom door closing. As it was, the sound caused the two to stir and look towards the door. Faintly, they could hear a woman chuckling on the other side.

"Please tell me that wasn't Ember voyeuring on us." The teenager groaned.

"I would but you and I both know it would be a lie." Kitty replied in an amused tone.

"I get the feeling she wants to join us after she caught us the first time." He continued as he began to play with her green locks.

This time Kitty burst into a fit of giggles.

"I get that impression as well from the way she was ogling your penis."

"So...You wanna tell her that you don't want to share or should I?" Danny nervously asked.

At this, Kitty raised her head and gave him a seductive smile.

"Who said I wasn't willing to share?"

Danny opened and closed his mouth rapidly but now words came out. The biker girl chuckled at her boyfriend's predicament before loudly stating. "But I still hold the final choice in when and who I share with."

"That's still a yes!" Ember cheered from the other side.

Danny just groaned again before Kitty quieted him with another kiss.

On the other side of the bedroom door, Ember was excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet while Penelope simply shook her head in amusement at her friend's antics. Meanwhile, the three humans that had entered Kitty's realm had drastically different reactions than the ghostly ladies. Jazz Fenton was blushing up a storm. She had not expected to see her brother to be having sex with Kitty when she stuck her head through the wall (Apparently, humans could pass through ghostly doors and wall much like ghosts could through normal walls and doors in the human realm). She had figured that her brother and the girl were romantically involved, possibly going all the way. Yet thinking about it and seeing it were two different things.

Tucker seemed to have a mixture of shock and jealousy on his face. Shocked that his friend was not only fine but also shacking up with one of his enemy's exes. Jealous that Danny had lost his virginity to a good looking girl before he had. Granted, in his opinion, Kitty was nowhere near as beautiful as the A-Listers in school or the ghostly ladies that had helped the trio find Danny. Still, pussy was pussy and Danny had scored.

"Lucky bastard." He mumbled under his breath.

Last but not least, there was Sam. Sam was...displeased, to put it lightly. She had been fuming when she had peered through the wall to see what Danny was up to. She had almost blown her top if not for Tucker covering her mouth. Why would Danny, hero of Amity, her best friend, and her secret crush, stoop so low as to going out and fucking the no good whore of Johnny 13? It should be her laying on top of Danny. Her peppering him with butterfly kisses. Her...making love to him.

Turning to glare at Ember and Spectra, she mouthed "Outside. Now." to them before marching past the ghostly women and out of the realm. The rocker and the misery ghost gave an inquisitive look to the remaining humans. Tucker shrugged his shoulders while Jazz rolled her eyes at the goth's antics before following after her.

Once everyone was outside and the realm door was closed, the volcano that was Sam's temper finally erupted.

"What did you two do to my Danny?" She yelled at the two ghosts.

"Your Danny?" Penelope asked, speaking up for the first time since they had entered Kitty's realm. "I'm pretty sure what we just witnessed would speak to the contrary."

"Shut up!" The goth yelled back. "I was gonna tell Danny my feelings eventually. If he wasn't so oblivious to my advances and suggestions, he would have chosen me over Kitty."

Much to her annoyance, Ember started laughing after Sam finished.

"Really? Don't you think he would have noticed you much earlier if you would have just told him you liked him? Because that is exactly what Kitty did and look how quickly they got together." The fiery rocker said.

"She's got a point, Sam" Jazz added. "Sometimes you just have to be blunt to get what you want instead of beating around the bush."

"But!...But she is fucking your brother! Aren't you supposed to be a little concerned?"

"I didn't say I wasn't concerned." The elder Fenton sibling replied "I hope that he doesn't get her pregnant while he is so young..."

"Can ghosts get pregnant?" Tucker interjected.

Both Penelope and Ember shrugged their shoulders, not knowing the answer.

"Other than that, I have no control over Danny's life. He can date whoever he wants."

Sam tried and failed to come up with a counter to Jazz's statement.

"It...This isn't fair!" She finally exclaimed before storming over to the Specter Speeder and jumping into the passenger's seat to sulk.

Sighing, Tucker gave Jazz a sympathetic look before walking over to the speeder himself.

"So, what are we going to do about Johnny and his shadow?" Jazz asked, shaking around the now full Fenton Thermos in her hand.

"Give them a few days before releasing them back into the Zone. Hopefully that will cool him down." Penelope said.

"I doubt that." Ember added. "Knowing him, he will try again to get Kitty back."

"At least we know he isn't a match for you or my brother." Jazz chuckled.

With that, Jazz took the Booo-merang off the realm door and jumped into the speeder before zooming away with Danny's friends.

'Today was definitely strange.' The redhead mused. 'At least the only thing Danny lost was his innocence.'


End file.
